digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherubimon (disambiguation)
Cherubimon (sometimes known as Kerpymon) is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, the Mega form of Lopmon. He is one of the Three Celestial Digimon that preserve the balance of the Digital World. He slightly resembles an angel, and a jester. His name is from the high rank angel, Cherubim, and may also be named after the Cherub, one of a class of celestial beings described in the Book of Enoch. While he is usually good, he can be corrupted, with his body changing color to his bipolar "Evil" side, who could shatter the balance of the Digital World. He was also the final boss in the Game Boy Advance game Digimon Battle Spirit 2 as well as WonderSwan Color game Digital Monsters: D-Project. The movie and Frontier's Cherubimon were voiced by Paul St. Peter. Description Digivolution Cherubimon's Digivolution line as seen in Digimon: The Movie: * Fresh (Baby I) - Conomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Kokomon * Rookie (Child) - Lopmon * Champion (Adult) - Wendigomon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Antylamon * Mega (Ultimate) - Cherubimon Abilities Cherubimon is also able to gravitate objects - such as other Digimon - towards or away from him. He can also enlarge himself and He also has the power to reverse time. Attacks * Uncorrupt ** Storm of Judgment (Heaven's Judgement): Summons a thunder cloud that drops a set number of lightning bolts. ** Lightning Spear: Creates a bolt of lightning and throws it at the enemy * Corrupt ** Thousand Spears: A variation that creates multiple Lightning Spears. ** Terminal Judgment: A bigger variation of Storm of Judgement. ** Lightning Blast: Unleashes a blast of energy from his mouth. Appearances Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs After Antylamon was defeated, he rose from the waters of a lake in this new form and reverted all the Digimon to Rookie Level. He pulled them into his hands and began to juggle them, only to hurl them away and turn on Willis. The Digimon fought back but the monster had the upperhand and was about to eat them when Angemon and Angewomon arrived in the nick of time to save them. Cherubimon used his powers to turn the new DigiDestined back into toddlers. He had to deal with Magnamon and Rapidmon but Cherubimon managed to swallow the two Golden Armor Digimon. But inside the belly of the beast, they were confronted with an image of Wendigomon, who pleaded with them to end his suffering by killing him. In doing so, Cherubimon reverted to his purified state - only to die seconds later. Not long after, however, Willis and Terriermon came upon a Digi-Egg which hatched and Digivolved to Lopmon. Digimon Frontier One of the three Angel Digimon chosen to govern the Digital World, Cherubimon was given the Spirits of Darkness, Steel, Water, Wood and Earth. He was responsible for protecting all knowledge and legends as well as chronicling all events in the Digital World until he began asking for Seraphimon to change some of the laws for Beast-type Digimon. But Cherubimon eventually started thinking neither Seraphimon or Ophanimon cared what he thought, more so when he saw them talking behind his back (though he misunderstood what they were talking about). Cherubimon's hatred soon consumed him, opening his heart to the darkness created by Lucemon. Transformed into an evil parody of himself, Cherubimon rallied others who shared his beliefs and declared war. He managed to defeat Seraphimon easily and imprisoned Ophanimon in his Castle of Darkness at Rose Venus Terminal. He also gave four of Spirits to his elite forces, while giving the Spirit of Darkness to Koichi (whom he brainwashed). But once his Evil Warriors were defeated, he took on the kids himself. He was so powerful that Ophanimon had to upgrade both Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that, together, both of them could use all the spirits to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. But even using all the data he collected to make himself invincible, he was finally defeated and purged of all his malice. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the Ophanimoon, Patamon found Cherubimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into Lopmon. Trivia * He was originally in love with Ophanimon in the Frontier series. In the series, Zoe wonders if Cherubimon's love for Ophanimon was one of the reasons why he became corrupted. * He was also in the first Digimon movie, but went under the name "Kerpymon". * As both names have a degree of officiality, "Kerpymon" seems to be a simple case of Engrish rather than an intentional name for merchandise purposes. See also * Seraphimon * Ophanimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Dark Area family